


A Rhetorical Question

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Category: Castle, Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of New York's finest female detectives answers an emergency call -- with the writer who's been shadowing her in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rhetorical Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** The idea is mine; the characters are not. (The Castleverse is Andrew Marlowe's, the Gargoyleverse is Greg Weisman's, and both are sheltered under the extended ABC/Disney corporate umbrella.)
> 
> And yes, this one is weird even by my standards.

It had been mid-evening when Castle popped into the 12th Precinct to find Kate winding up the paperwork on their latest case.  He had immediately suggested catching a burger at Remy’s, and she’d agreed, so they were together when her cell went off.

“Something big’s going down in midtown,” came the captain’s voice over the phone.  “Looks like some sort of rooftop firefight over one of the big skyscrapers; dispatch isn’t sure just which one yet.”

Kate frowned. “And you’re calling me?  Sounds like you need a SWAT detail.”

“We’re calling everybody,” the captain said.  “Crowd control’s a factor, and there’s been some falling debris.  Besides, once we do get this localized, someone’s going to need to take point on the ground.”

“If you say so,” Kate said.  “So where am I going exactly?”

“Head for Central Park South and follow your nose,” said the captain.

“Got it.”  She tapped to close the connection, then eyed Castle across the booth.  “Duty calls.  Got your WRITER vest with you?”

He cocked an eyebrow at her.  “Always.  What’s the case?”

“Don’t know yet, but it evidently involves unreasonable amounts of weapons fire.  If you’re coming along, you’d better suit up.”

“Your wish is my command,” Castle said, dropping money on the table as they hurried out of the café.

_Ten minutes later_

“Pull up here!”  Castle’s head was popping in and out of the car window as he attempted to follow the fireworks in the sky – no easy task on a cloudy Manhattan night – and talk to Beckett at the same time.

Kate obliged, then wrenched the car to one side as a barrage of variously sized stone fragments suddenly rained down from overhead, just barely avoiding one of the largest as it cannoned into the street.

“Get back!” she yelled at the crowd of bystanders who stood, heads craned sharply upward, staring at the red flashes illuminating the clouds.  “Or wind up street pizza,” she added under her breath.

Then she glanced at the boulder that had nearly taken out her car, and whistled.  “Claw marks?  What could be strong enough to leave claw marks in solid stone?”

Castle laid a hand on the rock.  “ _Fresh_ claw marks,” he said.  “Godzilla, maybe?”

“Very funny,” Kate told him.

Castle started to answer, then stopped in mid-syllable.  “Wait a second, this is the Eyrie Building – the one with the Scottish castle on top.”

“And the HQ for Xanatos Enterprises,” Kate said.  “That could explain the firefight; a list of Xanatos’ rivals would practically outweigh a New York phone book.  But it doesn’t explain the claw marks.”

Castle shook his head.  “Of course it does.  Ancient castle, weird lightning, shredded stonework?  There’s only one thing it could be!”

“And that would be...?”

“Gargoyles, of course!”

The eye-roll was audible in Kate's voice. "Riiiight. I'd like to see you sell that one to Captain Maza."

# # #

**Author's Note:**

> For purposes of the present fragment, I'm not looking too closely at the mechanics of arm-wrestling the two series' timelines into some form of compatibility. (Clearly, if one were contemplating a serious crossover or fusion, one _would_ have to do some serious arm-wrestling, as large chunks of _Gargoyles_ continuity are quite firmly fixed in time....)


End file.
